3 Girls à l'appart'
by Bux
Summary: ...Pas banal mais souvent utilisé : le shampoing Gundam
1. Comment tout a commencé

**Auteur :** Bux

**Série :**Gundams Wings –ou comment mettre 5 garçons mal à l'aise #

**Disclaimers : **SontPasàmwaaaaaa TT.TT mains en l'air mode

_Cranberries. Free to Decide_

_It's not worth anything more than this at all  
I live as I choose or I will not live at all _

So return to where you've come from  
Return to where you dwell  
Because harassment's not my forte  
But you do it very well

I'm free to decide, I'm free to decide  
And I'm not so suicidal after all  
I'm free to decide, I'm free to decide  
And I'm not so suicidal after all (at all, at all)

You must have nothing more with your mind to do  
There's a war in russia and sarejevo, too

So to hell with want you're thinking  
And to hell with your narrow mind  
You're so distracted from the real thing  
You should leave your life behind (behind)

I'm free to decide, I'm free to decide  
And I'm not so suicidal after all  
I'm free to decide, I'm free to decide  
And I'm not so suicidal after all (at all, at all)

I'm free to decide, I'm free to decide  
And I'm not so suicidal after all (at all, at all)

At all, at all, at all

Dyu.

Dyu Dyu Dyu Dyu Dyu Dyu Dyu Dyu

I'm freee to decide !.

I'm freeeeee to deci-iiide !

-…uo

- DUO

Stop. Pause. Alors regardez bien, là. 18 ans. Un corps d'athlète. Une peau de pèche. Un peu de mousse –bah ui chuis pudique, quoi. Duo Maxwell sous la douche. Présentation des personnages, ok. Celui qui tape, c'est Wufy, ça fait au moins 2 h qu'il tape à se péter le poignet sur la porte. Jusque là, rien d'intéressant (enfin soyons relatif).

Ralenti, man.

Craquement, Maxwell se retourne. Armé chimiquement. Wufy trébuche,. Glisse sur l'eau par terre. Attrape le rideau en passant. Je dégoupille. Pars en arrière à cause de la pression de l'arme.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Wufy se roule par terre, les mains sur les yeux, pieds nus, bouche ouverte, vociférant en chinois.

-MES ZIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX ! MAXWELL ! FAUX FRERE ! C'TAIT DU SHAMPOIIIIIIIIIIIING

Je me penche, constate les dégâts. L'animal a les pupilles rouges sang, la salive aux lèvres, le dos…pas courbé normal…

-Ooooops...

A tous les coups ils vont m'obliger à réparer cette foutue porte.


	2. Optique de vengeance

**Auteur :** Bux

**Série : **Gundams Wings –meilleur que des chikens Wing –plus amers aussi #

**Disclaimers : **…Vous aimez me torturer c'est pas possible ! PISQUEVOUSDIT KISONPAAMWAAAAA O O

Metric. Empty

_There was no way out, the only way out was to give in  
There was no way out, the only way out was to give in  
How I love to give in_

_Here no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down  
Where no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down  
Ask the line on your face what the line on your hand meant  
We couldn't see what was coming_

_Shake your head it's empty  
Shake your hips move your feet  
Shake your head it's empty  
Shake your hips move your feet_

_I'm so glad that I'm an island now_

_Sickness was fixing me some  
Coughed out my heart in the last stall  
Now that the damage is done  
I never miss it at all_

Wufy est allongé sur le dos. Je me suis mis à bonne distance. Sait-on jamais.

Ya pas si longtemps que ça on l'avait extrait d'un tas de métal qui lui avait servi à tataner Oz. Il semblait à moitié mort, en tout cas il avait la rigidité du marshmallow, et la conscience d'un poisson rouge euthanasié. Je m'étais approché. Comme ça, j'étais inquiet, curieux. Et là, il a eu un sursaut puissant. Tendu une main brûlée. Et il m'a été impossible de me mouvoir librement pendant 2 jours. Le temps qu'il refasse surface.

Maxwell en mode observation de spécimen. J'attache un long moment à le détailler. Il faut dire que c'est pas souvent que je peux le voir d'aussi près sans qu'il me kick.

…

C'est amusant le petit filet de bave qui luit le long de ses lèvres. Ça le décrédibilise total. Si un jour il s'en remet, –du coup du shampoing, plus rien ne sera pareil.

Ils l'ont mis sur son lit, l'ont déshabillé, pommadé. Zauraient ptet pas dû. Non seulement il a le teint aquarium, l'œil, mais en plus il sent l'herbe et la menthe. C'est presque difficile de ne pas penser à casser la croûte.

…

Ca va pas plaire aux vioques, ça.

- Ca ne leur plaira pas. Mais ils feront avec.

Un terroriste immobilisé. Un hargneux en plus.

…Y marmonne un truc.

- Du…o

Naaaaaaan. Pas au singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ! Je réponds, loin, un petit 'ui ?'

- Je dois…Je dois…

QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATR' !

Duo ?

Une petite mine inquiète pointe derrière les gongs de la porte.

- C'EST WUFY ! Il DOIT…

Minute. Il doit quoi déjà ?

- Wu ? Tu voulais quoi déj AAAAAAAAARH

Quatre, horrifié, accourre dans la chambre, les poings sur les joues.

…

nipnip

- Et voila. Ça t'apprendra à trop t'approcher de ta victime.

Ce chant de victoire. Je hais ce son. Le sourire froid et cruel du ciseau. Ce sourire qui mort mes mèches prisonnières. Wufei a encore refermé son poing sur ma fabuleuse crinière. Et comme il était à bout de force, il a perdu connaissance et est tombé du lit avec. Je m'entends vaguement pleurnicher. Mes cheveux. Mes superbes cheveux. Longs. Soyeux. Qui tombent par poignée sur mes genoux. Par poignée…

…Wufyyyyyyyy. Ça. Ça. La pire chose que tu m'aies faite. Je vais te tuer.


	3. Massacre à la dépoileuse

**Auteur :** Bux

**Série : **Gundam Wings --CANCAN PARISIEEEEEEN des plumes ! des plumes ! XDDDD -...Ok ça vole pas haut...

**Disclamers : **

Je lègue officiellement les perso d'**Heero Yui** alias **Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-je-suis-un-iceberg-Yui**, **Duo Maxwell** alias **C'est-mwa-qui-suis-le-plus-sexy-Shinigami-powaAAa** et tous les autres à la personne Bux KXan, autrice de Fanfic de catégorie B -mais c'est déjà ça puisque vous les lisez XDDD- signez ici : **X**... Voila, maintenant, 'sont à mwa :3

SR-71. Kick me when I'm high.

_she clings to me like cellophane_

_fake plastic submarine_

_slowly driving me insane_

_but now that's over_

_so what if the sex is great_

_just temporary escape_

_another thing I grew to hate_

_but now that's over_

_why why do you always kick me when im high?_

_knock me down till we see eye to eye_

_figured her out I know she may not be_

_miss right she'll do right now (she'll do right now)_

_I used to hang on every word_

_each lie was more absurd_

_kept me so insecure but now that's over_

_she taught me how to trust_

_and to believe in us_

_then she taught me how to cuss_

_that bitch its over_

_(you know I used to be such a nice boy)_

_why why do you always kick me when im high?_

_knock me down till we see eye to eye_

_figured her out I know she may not be_

_miss right she'll do right now_

_she clings to me like cellophane_

_fake plastic submarine_

_she's driving me insane_

_but now thats over (now that's over)_

_why why do you always kick me when im high?_

_knock me down till we see eye to eye_

_figured her out I know she may not be_

_miss right she'll do right now (she'll do right now)_

_right now ohh_

_right now_

-Tiens, bonjour.

-...

-Qui es-tu ?

-...

-Réléna, c'est Dudulle.

-...NANI(1) ?

Je déteste avouer ce genre de truc -ET JE DETESTE QU'ON M'APPELLE DUDULLE-, mais quand je vois Réléna-Shan hocher la tête comme un perruche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rendu un fier service à la dynastie Piscraft.

Elle se met à me tâter le crâne, incrédule.

-Nan, Duo est plus...poilu, finit-elle, et plus joli garçon...

-Sis', continue à m'agacer et ce seront tes jolis crins de ch'val qui vont tomber.

Yatta, elle ôte la main.

-Ah oui, c'est bien lui. Une vraie peau de vache.

Et fier de l'être.

-Au fait, pourquoi vous m'avez appelé, les gars ?

Quat'Chan s'approche, s'interpose prudemment entre moi et Wufy.

-En fait, on a besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait euh...

-Euuuuuh ?

-Euuuh et bien c'est à dire... blush

Nyaaaah Quat-Chan qui rougit, courant mais si mignon... Ah, là par contre, le regard de Tro, pas cool.

-On voudrait que tu le laves. regard noir

Ué. Donc, notàmwamême. Ne pas zieuter Quatre. Pas torse nu, avec un semblant de caleçon et Trowa à côté.

-gné ?

-Que tu le laves.

-gné ?

-Que tu leclick ...Yui, je te rappelle qu'on est en démocratie. Elle a le droit de refuser.

-Chigau(2).

-Yu...Yui ChaAaaan O O

C'est marrant, parce qu'en disant Yui ChaAaaan, elle s'est caché derrière moi, avec ses yeux de poporing fixés sur le canon du flingue d'Heero. Ca me rappelle la première fois que j'ai rencontré Hee-Chan. Il était beau, mystérieux, sombre...

Quatre reprend, hésitant.

-Oui, parce qu'en fait, Duo a essayé de le noyer, tout à l'heure

(1)quoi, en japonais -note du traducteur

(2)faux en japonais


	4. 2 dans la même chambre

**Autor : Bux**

**Serie : ** euh bonjour, un spécial Gundam Wings Bestof, avec Heerotatoes, Duola, Wuffappymeal, QuatFlurry et Trowaille...

Nan ? Ya pas ? Bah alors foutez moi un assortiment de G-Boys, ça ira...

**Disclamers : ** bouche pleine AchNonChaChépaAMwa )( #

Incubus 11 am

7am...

The garbage truck beeps as it backs up

And I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away...

Could I push rewind?

All the credits rolled in signifying the end

But I missed the best part

Could we please go back to the start?

Forgive my indecision

Then again, then again, then again,

You're always first when no one's on your side...

Then again, then again, then again,

The day will come when I want off that ride

11am

By now you would think that I would be up

But my bed sheets shade the heated choices I made...

What did I find?

I never thought I could want someone so much

Cause now you're not here

And I'm knee deep in my own fear

Forgive my indecision...

I am only a man...

Then again, then again, then again,

You're always first when no one's on your side...

Then again, then again, then again,

The day will come when I want off that ride

12 pm and my dusty telephone rings...

I get up from my pillow, could it be?

I hope its you... there... ooooooohh...

Then again, then again, then again,

You're always first when no one's on your side...

Then again, then again, then again,

The day will come when I want off that ride

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu... Tu étais en train de le noyer ?

Se tourne vers moi, yeux humides.

-C'est vrai, Duo ?

-Ah nan c'est pas vrai, c'est que en fait je euh je lui lavais les oreilles, tu sais, le miel, la cire, c'est pas bien joli sur un bishi comme lui...

-On t'a trouvé en train de lui vider le bocal de sel de bain dans le nez.

Yui. si tu n'avais pas un ptain de cul spandex, je t'aurais bien foutu sur le barbecue.

-Ré-Chan, alors ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Euh... Et bien... Disons que c'est un homme, et

-Hétéro en plus

-DUO

-Et marié

-DUOOO

-Bah quoi, ça te dérangeait pas de mater Heero dans le lac, l'autre jour, pourtant l'était à pwal...

...Silence de l'iceberg.

-DUOOOOOO O O

-Alors juste parce qu'il est inconscient, tu ne veux pas ? Ou bien c'est parce que tu préfère

-Je refuse, désolée. Demandez à Sally...

-Mais Ré-Chan, Sally elle veut pas s'occuper de lui. Texto. Elle a dit 'crève'.

-C'est bon, je m'en occuperais.

...NANIII ? Hee-Chan en baby-sitter ?

A l'aube.

-Je le vois.

Parfait. Dis moi ce qu'il fait.

-Il enlève son spandex... Euh, Duo, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Duo ? Duo ?

...Shhhhhh

- Il va te tuer, s'il sait que tu l'espionne.

...Erreur, c'est pas lui que je veux...

- Ah ? Mais c'est qu NANIIIIII

...Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends à Wufei ?

Je lui dois une coupe.

**YABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

pioupioupaw

- Du... Duo, ça... ça va ?

Je me suis réveillé avec un horrible mal de crâne, et je pensais me lever, pour remplir mon estomac criard. Un mauvais calcul. Deux paumes me plaquent au lit, faisant grincer la cage thoracique. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment, c'est Quatre qui m'explique. Wufei, les cheveux, les sels de bain. Heero qui prend Wu sous sa coupe et dans sa chambre. De quoi faire péter un plomb à une Yaoïste. Je grince des dents.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

- Oui, Duo. Wufei est blessé.

C'est pas juste, tout ça ! Moi, depuis le temps que je veux y entrer, dans sa foutue piaule, et lui, comme ça, d'un coup, comme une petite fleur. Et soudain, la lumière divine éclaire mon front. Je me lève.

- Duo ?

Je fonce droit sur la porte de l'antre Yui.

- Duo, tu vas droit...

Droit à la victoire ? Droit au paradis ? Aaaah, Yui et son spandex-des-Bermudes... Ca va lui rappeler son batême, il va falloir lui enlever tout doucement, comme on enlève son slip à un puceau. Je salive déjà. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du bruit, à peine distinct, qui filtrait derrière le bois.

-...A la mort :3


End file.
